It's Supposed to be a Rainy Day
by Rakuen.no.Atarashii
Summary: This is my depiction of the married life of Taiga and Ryuuji. A day in their lives, if you will. Finally finished after what seemed like 20 years or something. I could have done 3 chapters but meh---
1. Chapter 1

Toradora! Fanfic

TaigaXRyuuji

Hey guys, this is Rakuen, bringing you a nice story I've drafted just this March of 2009. Since the series Toradora! has developed quite nicely, I thought a nice fanfic should be in order, so yeah I've done one.

But don't complain "hey this is a bit OOC..." because it's supposed to be OOC. At least not yet; wait until Taiga and Ryuuji hook up for real!

So anyhow, without further ado, I present to you chapter 1 of "It's Supposed to be a Rainy Day".

Enjoy! Or ELSE!!!

* * *

**IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A RAINY DAY **

by Rakuen no Atarashii

**Chapter 1: Something About the Rain**

.

**_Taiga _**

I was shook from my sleep feeling the ruffling and shuffling of bedsheets. By the feeling of a frame pressing against my back, I'm pretty sure I can't deny to myself anymore-- that I wasn't sleeping alone anymore. I held on to an arm draped accross my side, and examined its feature as if studying a sculpture. I closed my eyes again, and snuggled close to him. I don't want to get up yet. It sure is nice having found someone you liked after all.

I could hear the rain pounding on the rooftop. It's one of those days when the rain won't stop, I guess. I've always hated the rain; it's as if a lot of sadness has evaporated to the sky. Just looking at it already made me frown. I turned away from the window and faced him, who's still asleep, then snuggled myself again between his arms. I hope I'm wrong about the rain not stopping.

"It sure is cold today."

.

**_Ryuuji _**

I woke up smelling the scent of her apricot-colored hair. Lavender. She's still asleep, I think. I'm sure she murmured something, but I'm a bit distracted in embracing her to try to remember. I pressed a slight kiss on her head-- a 'good morning' kiss which made her bury her head more under my chin. She always had the tendency to purr whenever I kissed her, and it still continues to amaze me.

"Good morning, tiger." I greeted her with a tinge of teasing, as a traced my fingers to her waist, then up to her nape, which tickles her.

She gives a slight giggle in return, peering at me with one eye.

"Good morning," she sweetly said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hubby."

* * *

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Pancakes." she demanded.

"I doubt we still have eggs, or flour, or butter." he replied.

"Oh, please, please, please~..." she begged, making those puppy eyes.

She knew he couldn't resist. After all the time they've spent together, they're still very sensitive to each other's charms.

"Well~, there's still some time to buy stuff at the market." he replied.

"I knew you couldn't say no." she teased.

He caught her by surprise, snatching a kiss from her tender lips. She gave in, closed her eyess, and replied with another kiss.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

* * *

Yeah! Ok, the 2nd chapter is in the works, but not yet written on paper, so look forward to it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Toradora! Fanfic

TaigaXRyuuji

Yes. Happily back here. I now present the finale for It's Supposed to be a Rainy Day. Too bad I have to stop here since I've already ran out of ideas to make the fanfic a bit longer, but that doesn't matter right? But it's a good thing this is way more lengthy than the previous one. You'll have to forgive me for being such a lazy fag most of the time. I've included their ages too, as you'll see below, though I'm not quite sure myself. Let's just play pretend this time, ok?

Anyhow, enjoy this fantastic finale and feel grateful for me for dishing out sweet sacks of cakes for you guys.

So anyhow, I with no further ado, I present chapter 2! Enjoy! And don't ever forget to comment and review after reading.

* * *

**IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A RAINY DAY**

by Rakuen no Atarashii

**Finale: Rain Fell**

**.**

_**Ryuuji (21)**_

"Taiga, we're going now." I called aback, as I opened the door and stepped out the house. Speaking of the house, Taiga and I are now living in her previous condominium, after I took the responsibility of taking care of the expenses from her father. They still don't talk, Taiga and her dad, or at least she doesn't want to talk to him-- not after our wedding.

"I'm ready." she said as she flashed a smile at me, and it's as sweet as always. We kissed before closing the door. A brief moment. I whispered to her ears my words of endearment, and complimented on how gorgeous she is, and how more beautiful she will be. She responded with her sweet "thank you", showing a deep blush from her cheeks-- enough to make my day.

Realizing it was already 8am, we rushed out the condo. It was still fairly cloudy outside, so we took our time to get to the grocery shop.

"You didn't forget to bring an umbrella, did you?"

"I got it right here." she replied, pointing at her bag.

The grocery shop-- It's gotten a bit bigger-- maybe thrice its original size now.

"Let's split up" was the very first thing that came to both of us. Grabbing a shopping cart for the both of us, we took opposite directions.

"I'm making _nabe _for tonight," she said on our way to the grocery shop. Yes, she cooks now! Then "You should look forward to it..." she added, keeping a serious face despite her terrible blushing, and her embarrassment. Well, it'll be her first time to make nabe today. Man, I can't get enough of that expression of hers.

.

**_Taiga (20)_**

We met again at the counter. As usual, the weekend sales never miss Ryuuji's eyes. But it didn't take us long to finish buying groceries though; in a few minutes time, we were already on our way home. Everything was going smoothly until--

Growl.

"Did you just _growl_ or something?" he immediately asked, half dumbfounded.

"Well... not exactly..." I timidly replied, trying to hide my embarrassed face from him. I guess I never got used to the to feeling embarrassed and blushing in front of Ryuuji, even though we've been married for 2 years already. How weird.

"You don't have to say so that you're hungry. I can tell very well."

Then Ryuuji, not being able to keep his poker face anymore at the moment, suddenly bursts out laughing. It was long and loud. Some passersby were already looking at us.

"Oh man. Maybe that's the real reason why they called you 'Palmtop Tiger' back then." he joked as he tried to catch his breath. Then he started laughing again.

"Ryuuji, stop laughing!" I whined, being all red out of embarrassment already.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry--" he replied, but still laughing hard.

"Stop laughing, damnit!" I exploded, kicking him by the stomach really hard.

"Ok... Ok..." he winced, grabbing his stomach, but still keeping a good grin.

* * *

They stopped by a nearby family restaurant, the same restaurant Minori works in, though her shift is around the afternoon.

"I really looked forward for those pancakes though..."

"But can we just have them tomorrow? I promise, I'll make your favorite one."

Seeing her still keeping a somewhat dissapointed and gloomy face gave him a feel of guilt pinned on his gut. He had to do something.

"I'll be back." he plainly said, then walked to the other side of the restaurant.

* * *

_**Taiga**_

15 minutes have already passed. Where has Ryuuji gone to? Did he ditch me? No, that musn't be it. Secretly meeting another woman? No, he wouldn't, would he? I started to wonder, then gave up soon because I really have no idea.

Now it's already 20 minutes. I stood up to try and find him when a man called out. It's a waiter carrying a covered platter. I sat down again. But I don't remember ordering anything yet.

"Here's your order, ma'am," the waiter. What a weird voice he had; it's as if he's trying to sound like a sumo wrestler. I can't really see his face clearly because her had a cap on and he's trying to cover his face with a menu book. "It's on the house, courtesy of the chef."

"But I haven't--"

He took the lid off to reveal 'pancakes'! I looked up at the waiter, baffled.

I still wonder where Ryuuji have gone to.

"Dozo onegaishimasu (Please, go ahead)" he formally said. He stayed there, as if waiting for me to eat the pancakes. I looked at the pancakes and noticed how familiar they looked. They looked just like how I wanted my pancakes done-- stacked straightly, and full of chocolate and maple syrup, with a little strawberry on the top. _Ryuuji really loved spoiling me. _It's weird how these pancakes look like how Ryuuji makes them.

I picked up the fork and so I went ahead and tried the food. And wow, it tasted as if Ryuuji made them! I started to feel suspicious.

"So, how was it?" a familiar voice said.

Suddenly the mysterious waiter took off his cap and showed his face he tried so hard to cover a while ago.

"Ryuuji..."

"Surprised?"

His unwavering eyes met mine, as he flashed a smile at me. My heart skipped a beat.

.

_**Ryuuji**_

Good thing that I remembered that the owner of the restaurant was a friend of Yasuko. I secretly snuck into the kitchen then asked permission to use it for a while. He gladly agreed after I said that it was to surprise my wife.

"Surprised?"

She looked up at me with those chocolate eyes, with her surprised expression topped by a deep blush on her cheeks. Finally, she smiled that smile that I always yearn for, and never get enough of. Beautiful.

"You really like spoiling me, don't you?"

It's the most rewarding thing in the world.

"Thank you, Ryuuji..."

I love her.

"Would you like to join me, Chef-san?"

.

_**Taiga**_

Well, maybe I really love being taken cared of by him.

"Well, I made them after all."

I want us to be like this everyday. I love him.

* * *

Rain.

Under an umbrella, she held onto his arm, satisfied and happy. Yes, happiness.

She stopped. He looked at her to find a particular Taiga at lost of words to say. Still she looks at him.

""I- I want to reciprocate--"

She didn't finish what she was about to say. She has already dropped the grocery bag she was holding. He has already let go of the umbrella he was holding. Seeing her immediate inch closer to him, he held her close, and firmly.

Embrace.

Trance.

Bliss.

Kiss.

Rain fell.

**END.**

* * *

**omake**

"I was wondering," she started as she was drying his hair with a towel. "How abour we have a baby..."

His throat dried up. He was at lost of words to reply. He did not see _this_ coming.

She just giggled.

_**Taiga**_

I can't wait for tonight-- I can't wait to have some lovely attention from my husband, and have some lovely dinner. Then afterwards, lovingly get my Ryuuji to the bathtub, then lovingly lock the door...

* * *

So yeah, that concludes these awesome fic. Sorry it took a while to finish. Anyhow, on a side note, I'll be starting a new Toradora! fanfic, something that's been bugging me since last month-- A YuusakuXKanou fanfic, I suppose would be good. If you don't remember Kanou, she's the former Student Body President before Yuusaku. Look forward to it. And I've said this a thousand times already: "Please leave a comment after reading". Stop being a fag.

This has been It's Supposed to be a Rainy Day. See you guys on my next projects.


End file.
